


Feitan drabble ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

by Aldophine



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldophine/pseuds/Aldophine
Summary: He acts so tough but sounds so sweet.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Feitan drabble ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! this is my first work i’ve made ever so i hope everyone that reads this enjoys it. I’m striving to make all my works as accurate to the original character’s cannon mannerisms and personalities as possible. So please enjoy this short and feel free to give me feedback and further character requests!  
> thank you,  
> Aldophine :)

* * *

Before he went down on you he softly bit your inner thighs, not enough for you to wince in pain but just enough to know that you’re his and his alone. Then almost as if time itself had stopped his mouth inched towards your throbbing heat, gently lapping the juices that overflowed from you. Watching his every calculated move until he finally indulged in you, making you shiver and hitch your breath almost as if electricity ran freely through your veins. It wasn’t his skill that made him so good it was the amount of love you felt for that man in every single gasping breath you took.

During the day in the common room Feitan would constantly tease you, or tell other troupe members to shut up, but over the years you’ve noticed whenever you were both alone there would be a comfortable silence in the air. Nothing ever was said about this silence, it was fragile and warm only the sounds of your breathing echoed through the room. You had the ability to appraise a person’s state by hearing the way they inhaled and exhaled. 

Building up your courage breaking the silence you faintly spoke,

“it’s a surprise, you sound so soft when you’ve went through so much. It almost makes me want to cry.”

* * *


End file.
